Second Chances: A Collection of POVs
by CrazilyInLove
Summary: What was Edward thinking when he left to go to see Bella? What was Alice thinking when she learned that Bella was dating a werewolf? Read Second Chances first if you want to fully understand it. Warning: this is something I did a half hour.


**This is a little collection of _Second Chances_ in different characters' point of views. I was at my art class one day, and I got an inspiration for the first Alice point of view while I was looking at a picture of two little boys racing against each other. I know, my inspirations have very strange timing. Anyway, enjoy!**

**By the way, Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. –Sob-**

**

* * *

**

"Edward! Are you ready to go yet?"

I groaned and sat up on my bed as my annoyingly hyper midget of a sister bounced into view with a huge suitcase in her arms. It was quite a sight to see a tiny girl less than five feet tall carrying a suitcase, which she could fit easily into, over her head.

"Alice," I sighed, "what's in that suitcase?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Clothes, Silly."

I chuckled. "I should have guessed."

Alice froze in place. _He actually laughed._ Laughed! _For the first time in half a year_, she thought.

"Alice?"

She shook her head and smiled brilliantly. She skipped over to where I sat and handed me the suitcase.

"Alice, why do I need so many clothes?" I complained, looking into the suitcase.

"Edward," Alice sighed, "how many times do I need to repeat this? You are going to go see Bella for the first time in half a year. You need to come back looking just as nice as ever, not as if you've been living on the streets for the last few months."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, if you hadn't seen Jasper for half a year, and he came to see you in tattered, old clothes, would you care?"

"No, but I would take him shopping right away."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you win. But I'm warning you—I probably won't wear half of these clothes."

Alice sighed sadly. "I know. All my hard work will go to waste."

I smiled at her and reached out to ruffle her spiky hair, but she ducked right before my hand touched her hair. I chuckled at her sullen expression.

"Edward, I don't want you to go see Bella without an arm or a leg, so please stop pushing my limits. You know how much I hate it when you try to ruin my appearance after saying negative comments about clothes," Alice scowled.

I laughed loudly. I could hear my family's happily surprised thoughts downstairs.

I got up, dragging the suitcase next to me. "I think I'll leave now. Are you sure-"

"I can't see any visions of her reaction to your visit, Edward. She doesn't know that you're coming, so she can't decide how to react. I thought I already told you that time and time again ever since you decided to go," Alice interrupted, and I frowned.

"I know. I'm just anxious, and not in the good way. What if she has really moved on? What if she won't take me back? What if," I paused, "what if she doesn't love me anymore?" I involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"Edward," Alice chided, stepping forward. "Bella isn't some ordinary human. She is more like a vampire when if comes to the intensity of her feelings for you. I'm positive she still loves you, and I'm never wrong."

I smiled at her and let go of the suitcase to give my sister a hug. "Thanks, Alice, for always being there for me. I couldn't have survived the last several months without you."

_We're family, Edward. And that's what family is for_, she thought. "Now," she said, "I'll get your suitcase in your Volvo. You can take care of last minute things and come downstairs when you're ready." Alice smiled at me and ran downstairs with the suitcase over her head.

I looked around my room. It was easy to see that I didn't spend a lot of time here—the furniture was scattered around the room randomly and my CDs were still in their boxes instead of in the shelves. I hadn't had the energy or the spirit to put them back where they were supposed to be. Also, music reminded me too much of _her_.

But everything would change if my trip to Forks went smoothly. The next time I met my family, they wouldn't be depressed because of me.

Smiling to myself, I closed the door of my room and walked slowly downstairs, fantasizing about taking _her_—Bella—to our meadow, while promising myself that I would make it happen.

* * *

I gasped.

Jasper turned to me, instantly worried, but Emmett didn't even take his eyes off the TV.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper demanded.

"Has Bella forgiven Edward yet? 'Cause I miss teasing Bella and making her blush," Emmett said as he killed four of Jasper men with his shotgun. I wasn't sure which video game they were playing, but it sure was gruesome. Even newborns didn't feed that nastily. Humans.

"Emmett, shut up. And I'm on time-out," Jasper said to Emmett while taking my face into his hands, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Alice, tell me what you saw."

"Bella . . . and Edward . . . she . . ." I couldn't finish a full sentence. It had been a few days since Edward had left, and I had given them some space in case they wanted to _catch up_. I was used to kissing couples in this house, but I didn't have to see them in my visions, too. But this vision was far worse than Edward and Bella kissing.

"Alice." Jasper looked guilty now. He blamed himself for the separation of Edward and Bella. He didn't listen even though I reminded him over and over that it was not his fault.

"Bella hasn't taken Edward back yet. I saw Bella in her bed, sobbing with her eyes closed. It looked like she was asleep. Then the vision suddenly cut off," I murmured.

Jasper stared into my eyes anxiously for another minute. Then, he let go and handed me his cell phone. I took it with a tight smile and got up to walk to the other room. As I walked past Emmett, I saw that he was staring at the phone in my hands with a frown.

I dialed Edward's phone number and waited for him to pick up. Thankfully, he picked up after the second ring.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward's voice was strained. I could hear Bella's sobs in the background.

"Edward, I saw Bella sobbing in her bed in a vision, but it cut off. I want to know what's going on."

"Bella's having a nightmare. We tried everything, but she just won't wake up!" Edward shouted in frustration.

"We?"

"The dog and I."

"The dog?" I repeated. I hadn't seen any dog in the scene.

"Jacob Black. He's a werewolf and Bella's boyfriend." I could hear the disgust in Edward's voice. He definitely didn't approve. But . . . what was that about a boyfriend?

"What do you mean by 'Bella's boyfriend'? And how did I not see him in my vision?" I demanded.

"By 'Bella's boyfriend,' I mean the guy that Bella is having a relationship with right now. And how do you expect me to know why you can't see the dog?" Edward cried.

"Bella has a _boyfriend_? A _werewolf_ boyfriend? How did I _not see this_?" I shrieked. Edward didn't reply. I took a few breaths to calm myself down and thought for a moment. An idea struck me. "Edward, this may sound strange, but I want you to tell the dog to get away from Bella. Preferably outside the house."

Edward thought for a moment. Then, he pulled his cell phone from his ear and asked the dog to get out of the house rather rudely. They argued, of course, but when Edward told him that this could help Bella, I heard him getting out of Bella's window.

"Now what?"

"Now, you wait for me while I try to _see_." I held the phone away from my ear and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I saw a vision of Bella waking up in sweat and tears. The clock read eleven-thirty-two, which was in exactly three minutes.

"Edward, Bella will be waking up in three minutes. There isn't anything you can do to make her wake up faster, so just wait by her side," I ordered. I heard Edward sigh in relief.

"And," I added, "I think I couldn't _see_ because of the dog. They must have some barrier that blocks my visions. But you can bring him back into the room now."

"All right," Edward agreed reluctantly. "I'll tell you what happened as soon as Bella's okay. Thank you again, Alice."

"No problem, Edward," I murmured, distracted. I hung up.

Jasper and Emmett were instantly by my side. Jasper took my face in his hands again. Emmett didn't try to crack any silly jokes because he sensed the seriousness of this situation.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered, his sweet breathe fanning my face. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

I looked away from him. If I told him that Bella had a werewolf boyfriend that she might choose over Edward, he would start blaming himself again. It was selfish, but I didn't want to be the one to break the news to Jasper. I shook my head, straightening up. Jasper loosened his grasp, but continued to stare at me.

"I need to think," I whispered. Emmett, who was about to complain, shut up when Jasper kicked his leg. He let me go, feeling how guilty and devastated I was.

I ran out of the doors, not stopping until I got to the deepest part of the forest surrounding our home. Because the white mansion was our home, not the condo Jasper and I had been living in for the past few months. And if Bella didn't choose Edward, would we be able to come back? Or would that cause Edward too much pain?

I had always been sure that Edward would go back to Bella eventually, she would take him back, and we would be a complete family again. I had been sure that I would get my sister back for Bella Barbie.

Now I wasn't so sure. And I didn't like that _at all_.

* * *

**Short, weird, I know. I just felt like doing some other POVs.**


End file.
